


The Ultimate Guides of The Qunari: Government and Culture

by Hitting_on_Cullen



Series: The Ultimate Guides of the Qunari [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen
Summary: You've read my first guide(or not, it's a work in progress still), now here you are, where we delve even deeper than language of the Qun. We finally figure out the kind of Government (A highly debated topic) they have, what the Arishok, Ariqun, and Ariqena actually does and where their jurisdiction lays, Arvaraads and their barbaric treatment of the Saarabas, and more!Keep calm and write on people!
Series: The Ultimate Guides of the Qunari [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172240





	The Ultimate Guides of The Qunari: Government and Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Lets discuss y'all!

The Qun is a confusing topic just due to how everything in the community runs. One topic I find being argued left and right is the kind of government the Qun is run by. 

I see a lot of people pinpointing the government as Communism however, that is not the case. It looks a  _ lot  _ like Communism from a glance, I myself thought of it as Communism once. However, let's look at the definition of Communism shall we? 

**Communism**

_ A political theory created by Karl Marx that advocates for a class war that leads to a society where everything is publicly owned and people are paid by their needs and abilities  _

It is fairly similar and I can see where people are coming from. However let there be somethings known. 

_ There is not a currency in Par Vollen.  _

_ People are not paid  _

_ There are no classes.  _

_ *Or class wars for that matter* _

_ Everyone has what they need to survive in life and nothing more _

Even the Triumvirate have the same amount of things. Perhaps they look a bit more impressive in figure but they dress nearly the same as the rest of their people. Now let's look at Authoritarianism. 

(for more clarification on that explanation look no further than The Ariqunes Guide to Understanding Qunari *Basra edition*)

**Authoritarianism**

_ Monopoly of power by an individual or  **small group** that otherwise allows people to go about their private lives as they wish.  _

We’re getting close, very close. The Triumvirate is the head of power in the Qun, composed of three people who rule over the entirety of the people. If you read that definition, you would think, oh yeah that's it! Alas that is not the case unfortunately. 

_ People under the Qun are allowed to do as they wish but their lives are very closely watched and monitored.  _

This leads me to look at another form of government: Totalitarianism. This is the extreme of Authoritarianism. 

**Totalitarianism**

_ Rule by an elite that exercises unlimited power over all points of a person's life.  _

This would be an okay explanation of the government had it not been that there are three monarch like figures in power that hold absolute power instead of just one. 

_ There is more than one person in power in the Qun _

_ These figures don’t have unlimited power shown by the fact that the Qun thought that the Arishok went overboard in Kirkwall.  _

Because of these points, I have come to the conclusion that the Qunari government system is not one system but a smorgasbord of many, mainly Totalitarianism and Authoritarianism. 

  
  


There it is people, my addition to the chaos that is figuring out the chaos of the Qunari government. I feel pretty damn good about myself and I hope this helps you write out the Qun better! 

_ Keep calm and write on! _

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The Ariqun's Guide to Qunari (Basra Edition) *With given permission*  
> Roots of American Government: Types of Government


End file.
